


A Turner's Demise

by flyingdutchman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Flying Dutchman, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingdutchman/pseuds/flyingdutchman
Summary: A little more describing the event of Will Turner's demise during the Battle of Piracy.





	A Turner's Demise

Will was thrown into a corner, not wielding his sword anymore. The drenched deck was causing his hands to slip but he held strong. His body ached; shivering because of the cold, and hurting because of the impact. He looked to Elizabeth, who was glancing at him with fear. 

 

Davy Jones scanned them both, still with the Will’s sword impaled through his body. Jones realized something he had been suspecting for a long while.

 

“Ah. Love. A dreadful bond”, he snapped. 

 

Will backed away, but there was no escape from Davy Jones now. He regretted all the sniveling remarks he’d retorted to the captain, he was now helpless. He watched Jones wring the sword out of his own body. Will longed to escape.

 

“And yet so easily severed, Tell me!”, Jones roared, raising his sword and pointing it at Will’s neck.

 

Will looked up and breathed shallowly, the metal grazed his shoulder. Jones continued, 

 

“Do you fear death?”

 

“Do you?”

 

Davy Jones cried out. Jack was over the chest holding his heart. Will gave a small grin and exchanged it with Elizabeth; he finally had a chance. Will’s attention went to Jack, who’d save him once again, hopefully.

 

Jack looked as he’d got it all under control, he teased.

 

“It’s a heady tonic”

 

He tossed the heart in his hand, Jones looked at him intently.

 

“Holding life and death in the palm of your hand.”.

 

“You’re a cruel man, Jack Sparrow.” he hissed.

 

“Cruel is a matter of perspective.”, 

 

“Is it?”

Jones turned around giving a devilish grin as he plunged his sword into Will, who was taken by surprise. He shrieked in agony; he was pinned to the ship now. It wasn’t even pain that awaited him then, it was shock, shock that only lasted until…

 

The sword twisted in him, it’s blade searing his ribs and heart with it. He struggled for breath, trying to pull himself out of the blades grasp. It was too late now, way too late. He felt the weight of the lasting coolness that dripped like hot oil. Jones let go of the sword, but it was still there, he felt it. 

 

Will looked up, he brought his hands up to grab the blade but he couldn’t do anything.

 

His blade. The one he had forged. 

 

It was almost as the numbness of his nerves were preventing something he most direly needed. The stinging discomfort overcame him gradually. Elizabeth ran over, everything was slower, her screams were distant, but she was close?

 

He could barely breath, his mind was racing slowly, his eyelids grew heavier. He could hear the sound of his faint heartbeat, one that was struggling to survive. And Elizabeth, she was cupping his face; screaming.

 

"Stay with me! You’re alright."

 

He blacked out, his eyes fluttering, but his gaze fought for her.

 

"Will, look at me... Look at me!"

 

Elizabeth. He was going to leave her, and that hurt him more than ever. It joined his torturous pain. He choked on his own breath, in the full embracement of dying. Dying. Dying in battle. Dying in front of Elizabeth. Vulnerable.

 

He was fading faster than ever before, his vision blurred time and time again. He was still alive, but not for long. Jack? Will felt a dull feeling of ice, his hand was fastened on a handle; held by Jack. Jack lowered the broken sword, stabbing the heart of Davy Jones.

 

Will was fading still, his conciousness growing duller and deeper. He needed to say goodbye, but he couldn't. The dark abyss overtook him and his eyes closed..

 

He heard a scream, and Elizabeth was the last thing he saw.

  
  



End file.
